Crossover: Buffy e Harry Potter!
by Santa Clarota
Summary: Pós Chosen, Pós Not Fade Away, Pós Half Blood Prince. Buffy e seus amigos terão que se unir a Harry Potter e seus amigos para salvar o mundo. H², Bangel, Spaith, DracoGina, XanderCordy, RonyLuna, ConnorDawn.
1. Introdução

Numa noite que parecia normal, Buffy estava sentada no sofá, comendo pipoca. Xander dormia na poltrona ao lado, enquanto Willow dividia o sofá com a caçadora. Giles discutia com Faith sobre algo pouco importante.

"Como assim, pouco importante?"

"Faith...", disse Giles, tirando os óculos e limpando-os na blusa. Faith o encarava como se a qualquer momento fosse pular em cima do vigilante e mostrar seus poderes de caçadora. "Harry Potter é simplesmente uma ficção".

"Não, não é! Eu já vi o pai dele."

"Você já viu Tiago Potter?", perguntou Dawn, descendo as escadas. "Mas, ele não está morto?"

"Sim, mas quando eu era criança eu o conheci. Ele era uns anos mais velhos. Ele e a esposa dele, a ruiva Evans, eram tão lindos juntos. Eu sonhava com um amor daqueles...", terminou Faith, olhando para o chão. Foi então que a campainha tocou. Faith ainda contemplava o chão, como se pensasse no sonho de achar um Tiago Potter para si mesma. Giles foi à cozinha, enquanto Dawn se acomodou no último lugar do sofá. Vendo que todos estavam com preguiça de abrir a porta, Buffy revirou os olhos e foi fazer o tal esforço que todos se recusavam a fazer.

"Angel?"

"Oi, Buffy...", disse o moreno alto, com cabelos arrepiados. Os dois se encararam por um instante e, então, beijaram-se. Quando se separaram, Buffy viu Spike.

"Eu também não mereço um oi?", perguntou ele, amargamente. Buffy pôde notar uma certa raiva em Angel.

"Oi, Spike.", disse ela, abraçando-o. O telefone tocou, fazendo com que a caçadora o soltasse. Mas, foi Giles que atendeu o telefonema.

"Alô. Aqui fala o senhor Giles. Sim. Buffy Summers mora nesta residência. Sim, sou o vigilante dela. O que? Sim, entendo. Estamos indo.", e desligou. Tirou os óculos e disse: "Preparem as malas. Estamos indo para a Inglaterra."

Harry acordou com um trovão. Estava suado, pois tinha tido outro pesadelo com Lord Voldemort. Sentia que nunca conseguiria dormir tranqüilo com o inimigo livre e com Dumbledore morto.

"Oi, Edwiges. Como foi seu passeio?", perguntou o rapaz, após colocar os óculos. Então, percebeu que a coruja carregava uma carta. Abriu-a e a leu.

"_Harry, é o Lupin. Precisamos conversar. Ligue para a casa dos Granger. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Cuide-se._"

"O que será que aconteceu? Acho que vou ligar agora. Todos estão dormindo mesmo.", disse, logo abrindo aporta e descendo as escadas. Pegou o telefone e discou o número.

"_Alô._", disse uma voz sonolenta.

"Alô. Eu gostaria de falar com Remo Lupin. Aqui é Harry Potter."

"_Um momento, Harry._", respondeu a voz, que Harry identificou como sendo o pai de Hermione.

"_Harry?_", era Lupin.

"Oi... Tudo bem? O que houve?"

"_Você precisa arrumar suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Passaremos aí para te buscar em uma hora. Esteja pronto._"

"Certo. Até mais."

"_Até._"

Harry subiu as escadas correndo. Boa coisa não deveria ser.

"Giles, por que estamos indo para a Inglaterra?", perguntou Buffy, pela milésima vez.

"Agora não posso dizer.", respondeu Giles, pela milésima vez.

"Você tem que aprender a ser mais paciente, amor.", disse Spike.

"Não a chame assim, ela não é seu amor.", Angel já se levantara da poltrona.

"De novo, não...", Buffy se levantou também. "Parem. Não quero mais ouvir a voz dos dois."

Os vampiros fecharam a cara e resmungaram algo, mas não brigaram até o avião pousar.

"Que bom que já está pronto. Avisou seus tios?", perguntou Lupin.

"Deixei um bilhete.", respondeu Harry.

"Ótimo.", o bruxo pegou o malão do rapaz e o colocou no porta-malas do carro. Então, os dois entraram.

"O que houve?"

"Depois te respondo, quando já estivermos na sede da Ordem."

"Tudo bem."

"Giles, chega de suspense.". disse Faith. Buffy fechou a porta do quarto que estavam.

"Certo... É, Faith... Lembra-se da conversa que estávamos tendo antes de virmos para cá?"

"Que conversa?"

"Harry Potter?", perguntou Dawn, incerta. Giles confirmou com a cabeça.

"Você... Bem, como posso dizer? Você estava..."

"Certa?", completou Faith. Giles tirou os óculos e limpou-os na blusa.

"Sim, creio que sim... E, nós temos que ajudá-lo a enfrentar Voldemort."

"Mas, Giles... Isso vai além de tudo que já fizemos.", argumentou Buffy.

"E, já estou avisando: eu não quero perder outro olho.", todos olharam para Xander. "Às vezes, eu _realmente_ deveria manter minha boca fechada."

"Buffy...", continuou Giles, ignorando o comentário infeliz de Xander. "Eu tenho certeza que alguma coisa podemos fazer. O nosso único problema é... Bem... Vocês teriam que ia para Hogwarts."

"Giles! Eu já estou um pouco grandinha para ir para escola!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei... Mas, não temos outra opção. Lord Voldemort está usando todos os recursos do inferno que ele pode. Precisamos ajudar o garoto Potter."

Acho que ele pode se defender sozinho. O pai dele conseguia.", disse Faith, deitando numa cama.

"Conseguia tanto que está morto. Abram os olhos!" Giles estava nervoso. O problema era sério mesmo.

"Eu sei que eu nem deveria estar aqui, mas vou ajudar aonde eu puder.", disse Angel.

"Aí está o Capitão Testa fingindo se preocupar com a humanidade, senhoras e senhores!", Spike fingia estar apresentando um personagem de circo.

"O que falei no avião?", perguntou Buffy, ameaçadora. Spike ficou emburrado, enquanto Angel exibia um sorriso de vitória.

"Vocês irão para Hogwarts.", disse Giles. "Precisamos estar perto de Potter."

"Legal!", comemorou Dawn.

"Às vezes, você também deveria manter sua boca fechada.", falou Buffy.

"Voldemort arranjou novos aliados. Aliados perigosos, Harry.", disse Lupin, sentando-se.

"Quais aliados?"

"Vários... A boa notícia é que nós também temos novos aliados. Aliados poderosos."

"Quais aliados?", repetiu Harry.

"Você já vai conhecê-los.", responder Lupin, com um sorriso no rosto.


	2. Conhecendo Aliados

Enquanto esperava seus aliados, Harry resolveu tomar um leite. Hermione apareceu na porta da cozinha com um robe cor-de-rosa.

"Harry! Que saudades!", disse a moça. Os dois se abraçaram. "A Gina está aqui também.", completou ela, casualmente.

"Mione... Você sabe que eu não posso me relacionar com ninguém no momento... Seria muito perigoso.", respondeu Harry, reprovando a atitude da amiga. Temia que Gina sofresse por causa dele. Não queria ser responsável por mais uma morte.

"Harry... Não acha que a Gina que deveria decidir isso? Ela já não é mais uma criança..."

"Eu sei, mas ela é corajosa... Ela não tem medo do que possa acontecer..."

"E, é por isso que você a ama. Harry... Eu entendo o que você está pensando e sentindo... Mas, tem coisas que não podemos controlar.", falou Hermione, sabiamente. Se ela tinha mais coisas para falar, Harry nunca saberia, pois a campainha tocou.

"Quem é?", perguntou Lupin.

"_Giles e grupo._", respondeu uma voz. Harry empunhou sua varinha. Lupin abriu a porta. Realmente, era um grupo. Havia várias pessoas com o tal Giles. Um homem, já mais maduro, estendeu a mão e disse: "Olá, meu nome é Rupert Giles e sou o vigilante de Buffy Summers.", continuou, apontando para uma moça loira. "Espero que possamos ajudar."

"Acredito que sim.", respondeu Lupin. Todos se acomodaram à mesa da cozinha, onde ainda estava o copo de leite de Harry. Envergonhado, ele logo o tirou de lá e o pôs na pia. "Bem, eu sou Remo Lupin e estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Antes de começarmos a nossa reunião, devemos esperar a líder da Ordem."

"Quem é a líder da Ordem?", perguntou Harry, embora ele já suspeitasse qual seria a resposta.

"A professora McGonagall.", respondeu Lupin. Todos ficaram quietos. Harry observava um homem que parecia muito Malfoy. Pensou que deveria ter cuidado com ele, não parecia muito confiável. Ninguém que tivesse alguma semelhança com Malfoy poderia ser confiável.

"O que você está olhando, pivete?", perguntou o homem que lembrava Malfoy. "Eu sei que sou lindo, mas já viu demais."

"Spike, deixe o garoto em paz.", falou Giles. Então, uma mulher morena se aproximou de Harry e disse:

"Sabe... Eu conheci seus pais. Há uns vinte anos. Eu tinha apenas uns cinco anos, acho que menos. Tiago e Lílian Potter estavam viajando pelos Estados Unidos. Eram pessoas muito legais. Você se parece muito com seu pai. Exceto os olhos. Você tem os olhos de Lílian."

Então, a campainha tocou de novo. Era McGonagall.

"Olá, Lupin. Potter. Granger. E vocês devem ser os americanos..."

"Eu não sou americano.", disse Spike.

"Eu também não, mas isso não vem ao caso.", falou Giles. "Queremos saber o que podemos fazer para ajudar. "

"Fico feliz em saber que posso contar com vocês.", continuou McGonagall. "Acho que é hora de todos se apresentarem. Bem, eu sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts e líder da Ordem da Fênix."

"Eu sou Buffy Summers, a caça vampiros."

"Faith, também caça-vampiros.", disse a morena que conhecia os Potter.

"Dawn Summers, irmã de Buffy e ex-chave.", disse uma garota mais ou menos da mesma idade de Harry. Como todos a encaram por causa do último comentário, ela simplesmente acrescentou: "Longa história..."

"Willow Rosenberg, amiga de Buffy e bruxa.", disse uma ruiva de olhos verdes.

"Você é uma bruxa?", perguntou Harry, surpreso.

"Sim, mas não como você... É... Diferente..."

"Eu já disse que meu nome é Rupert Giles e sou vigilante..."

"Eu sou Angel.", falou um moreno alto com cabelos arrepiados.

"Você é o que?", perguntou Hermione.

"Eu? Eu sou... Um vampiro.", respondeu Angel. McGonagall ficou alerta, com a varinha em mãos. "Não se preocupem. Eu tenho alma, não poderia machucar ninguém daqui."

"Eu também sou um vampiro com alma. Meu nome é Spike.", falou o homem parecido com Malfoy.

"Eu sou Xander, Alexander Harris. Não sou nada de especial. Tirando que sou um caolho.", disse, rindo. Como todos o encararam, ele acrescentou: "Eu _ainda_ não aprendi a manter minha boca fechada."

Foi então que a campainha tocou novamente. Lupin voltou e disse algo para Giles. O vigilante virou-se para Angel e perguntou:

"Quem é Connor?"

"Connor está aqui?"

"Ele e Cordélia."

"Não pode ser! Cordy está morta!", falou Angel.

"Cordy morreu?", perguntou Xander, triste. "Mas, ela não pode ter ressuscitado?"

"Quem iria ressuscitá-la?"

"Os Poderes Que Valem.", respondeu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. Atrás dela havia um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes. "Olá, sou Cordélia Chase, a Cordy."

"E eu sou Connor."

"Connor! O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Angel.

"Vim ajudar, papai."

"Papai?"

"É uma longa história, Buffy...", respondeu Angel.

"Certo, agora que estão todos devidamente apresentados, vamos decidir o que fazer?", perguntou McGonagall.

"Bem, eu estava pensando em todos nós irmos para Hogwarts, se for possível, claro.", disse Giles. Buffy sentiu que agora era hora de falar algo.

"Estou com fome."

"Você também _ainda_ não sabe quando manter sua boca fechada.", revidou Dawn.

"Sim, é possível que vocês passem o ano em Hogwarts. Talvez, seja mesmo a melhor idéia, senhor Giles.", falou McGonagall, ignorando Buffy e Dawn.

"Ótimo. O que faríamos lá? Eu gostaria de ler alguns livros sobre vocês.", continuou Giles.

"Sim, acho eu você poderia ficar na biblioteca com madame Pince.", falou McGonagall. Então, ela olhou para os outros. "Vocês querem fazer o que?"

"Eu estava pensando em sermos uma espécie de monitores...", disse Willow.

"Não seria uma má idéia.", argumentou Lupin. Angel sentiu uma certa semelhança entre ele e Wesley.

"Então está combinado. No dia da ida à Hogwarts, vocês colocarão o Chapéu Seletor e serão colocados nas Casas que mais se encaixam.", terminou McGonagall. "Agora, tenho que ir, sinto muito pelo pouco tempo... Até primeiro de setembro."

"Tudo bem. Nós também temos que ir. Onde podemos arranjar roupas e outros acessórios?", perguntou Giles.

"Venham, vou mostrar a vocês. Temos que aproveitar que ainda está escuro.", falou Lupin, olhando Angel e Spike.


	3. Primeiro de Setembro

Primeiro de setembro chegou rapidamente para todos. Harry estava ansioso para retornar a Hogwarts, apesar de primeiramente não querer voltar. Tinha medo de ser o motivo de outros ataques e, conseqüentemente, outras mortes. Ao chegar na estação nove e meia, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina entraram numa cabine. Rony e Hermione, porém, logo tiveram que ir para a reunião de monitores. Harry não soube o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que ficava sozinho com a garota.

"Gina... Olha, sei que, talvez, você não concorde com a minha atitude de ter terminado com você, mas acredite que estou fazendo isso para o seu bem."

"Eu sei, Harry. Não se preocupe.", respondeu ela. Um tempo depois, Malfoy apareceu na cabine deles.

"Potter e Weasley... Ainda estão namorando? Vejo que não, pela distância entre os dois...", disse ele, caçoando. Harry ficou bravo, mas havia algo que ele precisava fazer, mais importante do que responder brincadeiras.

"Então... Seu mestre ficou bravo por você não ter matado Dumbledore?", perguntou Harry, preparado para usar a varinha. Mas, não foi preciso. Malfoy simplesmente mandou Crabbe e Goyle embora, fechou a porta da cabine sentou-se do lado de Gina.

"Eu estou fugindo dele. Ele quer me matar... Potter... Sei que não somos amigos e nunca vamos ser, mas não sou um assassino. Jamais conseguiria matar alguém. Não quero mais receber ordens dele. É horrível. Ele me manda fazer coisas que são..."

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Rony, abrindo a porta da cabine. Hermione vinha logo atrás.

"Calma, Rony.", disse Gina. "Estamos somente conversando. Civilizadamente.", acrescentou, ao ver a expressão de Rony que também gostaria de _conversar_.

"Tudo bem, Weasley.", falou Malfoy, levantando-se. "Não me importo com a educação de ser irmão. Tenho que ir embora mesmo."

"Eu vou junto.", Gina disse, levantando-se. Todos a encararam.

"Como assim, _vai junto_?", perguntaram Malfoy e Rony.

"Vou junto. Algum problema?"

"Sim!", responderam os dois, mais uma vez juntos.

"Eu vou e pronto! Eu quero conversar com você, Malfoy. Nem comece, Rony.", terminou ela, passando por um Malfoy espantado e um Rony furioso. O loiro logo a seguiu, ainda com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Mamãe vai ficar furiosa quando souber disso!", falou Rony. Hermione sorriu. "Do que você está rindo?"

"Você vai falar mesmo para sua mãe?", perguntou ela. "Ainda não percebeu? Gina está tentando esquecer Harry."

"Com Malfoy?", Harry agora estava preocupado. "Ela está me comparando com o Malfoy?"

"Harry... Ela gosta de homens corajosos."

"Malfoy não é corajoso.", argumentou Rony.

"Lógico que é. Ele está enfrentando Voldemort como nós estamos."

"Está?", perguntaram Hermione e Rony. Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Tinha a perdido. Tinha perdido Gina. Malfoy era bonito, corajoso e, por mais incrível que parecesse, sensível. E Gina merecia ser feliz.

"Que bom que ela está seguindo em frente.", continuou Harry.

"Bom? Ela está seguindo em frente com Malfoy! Como isso pode ser bom?", Rony estava mesmo fora de si.

"Rony, deixe que Gina decida com quem ela quer ser feliz.", falou Hermione.

"Mas, como ela vai ser feliz com o Malfoy?"

"Oi.", a porta da cabine abriu-se mais uma vez. Eram Connor e Dawn.

"Oi, podemos nos sentar aqui?", perguntou a moça. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. "Então... Vocês viram aquele garoto que parece o Spike? Aquele seria o Draco Malfoy? Você é o Rony? Aquela ruiva era a Gina?"

"Sim para todas as suas perguntas.", respondeu Hermione.

"Eles são tão lindos juntos, né?"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?", gritou Rony. Connor levantou o ruivo pelo pescoço e o jogou para o outro lado da cabine.

"Não fale assim com ela.", foi tudo o que disse.

"Caramba... Como você é forte...", comentou Rony, ainda no chão. Harry e Hermione foram ajudá-lo a se levantar, enquanto ainda olhavam desconfiados para Connor.

"Como você conseguiu fazer isso?", perguntou Harry, admirado.

"Eu sou filho de dois vampiros. Sou bem mais forte do que o normal."

"E onde está o resto do grupo de vocês?", perguntou Hermione.

"Eles estão em outras duas cabines. Mas, meu pai e Spike brigando é muito chato depois de muitos dias assistindo."

"Buffy é sortuda. Dois homens lindos brigando por ela.", falou Dawn.

"Como que você e a outra mulher chegaram na casa dos Granger?", perguntou Harry.

"Cordy teve uma visão do meu pai aqui. Então, nós viemos."

No resto da viagem, os cinco conversaram normalmente.

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, Buffy se afastou o mais rápido de Angel e Spike. Estavam muito irritantes. Realmente, o lugar era incrível. Logo, viu Dawn e Connor com o trio. Pareciam todos amigos.

"Pelo menos alguém está feliz."

"Você não está nem um pouquinho ansiosa?", perguntou Willow. Buffy negou com a cabeça. "Vai ser legal... Imagine quantas aventuras vamos viver aqui."

"Aventuras, não. Perigos.", disse Xander. "Essa escola é gigante. Ainda bem que não estamos em Sunnydale. Imaginem como iria ser grande a Boca do Inferno embaixo de Hogwarts."

"Vamos logo.", falou Buffy, desanimada.

O Salão Principal era muito bonito. McGonagall fez sinal para que ela e seus amigos se sentassem junto com ela e com outros professores. Após muito burburinho, todos se calaram. A diretora levantou-se.

"Como todos sabem, o professor Dumbledore faleceu ano passado. Sinto que devo informá-los como tudo aconteceu. Você-Sabe-Quem queria Alvo morto. Severo Snape o matou. É tudo que precisam dizer. Que este ano seja melhor, sem tantas mortes. Uma pena que muitos alunos não tenham retornado, ou sequer vindo pela primeira vez. Mas, vamos nos concentrar em coisas mais alegres. O Chapéu Seletor está pronto!"

O tal chapéu cantou uma música sobre esperança. Então, uma professora gordinha com roupas verdes começou a chamar vários alunos, que eram pequenos. Até que...

"Alexander Harris!", chamou Sprout. Xander foi até o banquinho. Os alunos falavam entre si, surpresos com o rumo que a seleção estava tomando.

"LUFA-LUFA!", gritou o Chapéu.

"Angel!", falou Sprout. Angel levantou-se, enquanto todos os alunos comentavam algo. Ele sentou-se no banquinho e o Chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça.

"GRIFINÓRIA!", anunciou o Chapéu Seletor. Algumas pessoas bateram palmas, mas foram poucas que o fizeram.

"Buffy Summers!", chamou a professora. Buffy fez o mesmo que Angel. Logo, o Chapéu disse:

"GRIFINÓRIA!", repetiu o sábio objeto. Buffy voltou ao seu lugar.

"Connor!", Sprout parecia chamar os nomes o mais rápido possível.

"LUFA-LUFA!"

"Cordélia Chase!"

"LUFA-LUFA!"

"Dawn Summers!"

"LUFA-LUFA!"

"Faith Lehane!"

"SONSERINA!"

"Spike!"

"SONSERINA!"

"Willow Rosenberg!"

"CORVINAL!"

"Agora que terminamos a seleção, é hora do jantar!", anunciou McGonagall. O jantar ocorreu normalmente, e depois, todos foram para seus aposentos para dormir.


End file.
